marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Avengers (Black Ops Unit) (Earth-616)
Formation & Heroic Age When Steve Rogers took over Norman Osborn's role as top cop, he chose not to continue H.A.M.M.E.R. nor to reestablish S.H.I.E.L.D. Instead, he decided to put the world's security into the hands of a few Avengers teams. One of these teams became the Secret Avengers, and he took direct leadership of it with Sharon Carter assisting him with tactical operations. The purpose of this team was to covertly clean up the messes left by the Osborn administration. To this end, Steve personally recruited a team that would allow him to carry out surgical strikes in any given circumstance. This included experienced covert operators like Black Widow, Sharon Carter, Moon Knight and Ant-Man; a scientist in Beast; a one man army in War Machine; a powerful magical warrior called the Valkyrie in Brunnhilde, and the cosmos' top cop Nova. Steve first go on a mission with the team to a mining facility of Roxxon Energy Corporation etablished on Mars. Some reports said than the Roxxon have acquired the Serpent Crown. So Rogers decide to go on Mars with Black Widow and Valkyrie to found the artefact, ahd Beast later discovered than it was not the real Serpent Crown, but an object similar to. Rogers have also dispatched Nova to investigate on Mars and found more informations, but he lost communication with him. The rest of the team go to Mars to found him and discovered him controled by the entity of the artefact who was similard to the Serpent Crown. With the help of a man named Archon, who was charged to protect the world against the entity, they liberated Nova. Then, the Secret Avengers was confronted to Archon who wanted to killed Nova for be shure he will not be possessed by the artefact again. Nova left the team after Archon decide to left him alive. They was also confronted to the Shadow Council, and for beat him, they have to deal with a Nick Fury imposter working for the Shadow Council. The real Fury confirms that the imposter was an advanced Life Model Decoy modified by Jake Fury. He was going to destroy the LMD, but the Life Model Decoy was rescued by the Shadow Council and was named Max. Operatives in the "Shadow Council" are Aloysius Thorndrake and hero John Steele. New members After Steve Rogers became Captain America again, the roster changed drastically. The marksman Hawkeye was the new leader, along with the addition of the interdimensional hero Captain Britain, the symbiotic soldier Venom and the original android Human Torch. Meanwhile, Moon Knight, War Machine, Agent 13 and Shang-Chi left the team. Also Giant-Man helped to build the team's new base, the space station known as the Lighthouse. In a mission against the Descendants (a group of robots formed by the Father), Ant-Man seemingly died when saving a young boy, recently discovered to be a Descendant. In the end of the mission Human Torch was heavily damaged, but Ant-Man reappeared. Avengers vs. X-Men When the Phoenix Force was determined to be heading to Earth, a team of Avengers was assembled with Beast, Captain Britain, Valkyrie, Protector, War Machine, Vision, Ms. Marvel and Thor to go on a mission with the intent of stopping it before it reached the planet. In the end, the Avengers couldn't destroy the Phoenix, but prevent it from destroying Hala, the homeworld of the Kree with the help of the, revived using energy of the Phoenix Force, Captain Marvel. The Rise of the Decendants After preventing the Shadow Council form using a three-part crown to fully unleash the mind-controlling Abyss, the Secret Avengers were attacked by the Decendants, who wanted to recover the Decendant child the heroes rescued, with the help of Ant-Man, revealed to be a Life-Model Decoy working for Father. Meanwhile, Hawkeye, Beast and Captain Universe travelled to another universe to retrieve the Orb of Necromancy, the object Father used to create the Decendants. The Decendants, with the addition of the Human Torch, reprogrammed to serve them, lauched a massive attack on the main cities of the world, starting an invasion to take it and launched a nano-mist, wich slowly started turning every human into Descendants. The Secret Avengers fought them, and Human Torch, who Captain Britain made come into his senses, managed to destroy the Orb of Necromancy, which killed every single one of the descendants of the High-Breed and eliminated the nano-mist from any human. Before dying, the Father told Captain Britain he still felt the precense of another Descendant who didn't die. In the aftermath, the Secret Avengers reunited with Captain America to tell him what happened. Time later, Hawkeye decided to disassemble the unit. | Equipment = | Transportation = Quincarrier | Weapons = Each teammates' arsenal | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Heroic Age